Hands Held High
by DarkMike 15
Summary: Songfic: Times are dark, and Hoagie can't help but speak his mind. Slight 2x5. Song: Hands Held High. Artist: Linkin Park. Album: Minutes To Midnight. Rated: T - for swearing.


**I think I'm breaking a barrier here, posting the first KND Linkin Park songfic. If you haven't heard the song, hit YouTube or something and listen to it, it will help with understanding the mood.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: "Hands Held High" and its lyrics are property of Linkin Park **_

**_

* * *

_**

**Hand Held High**

Hoagie let out a sigh. It was cold, too cold for someone to be sitting around just a T-Shirt and jeans, but he wasn't just sitting around. Abby sat beside him, half-asleep, half-crying, still shocked from the horror they had witnessed just hours before. She had his jacket over her, and Hoagie had his arm around her, but still she shivered.

They weren't alone, they huddled with dozens of others, many the same age as them, in the abandoned church outside of town, if you could still call it a town, it was more a like wasteland. A single guard stood at the door with a very large automatic gun.

Hoagie looked around at the starving and wounded and a mixture of hate, anger, fear, pain and pity began to build up inside him. He couldn't take it anymore, how long were they expected to live like this.

Before he knew what he was doing he was walking up to the front of the church, picking up the mike lying on the stage checking if it was working, leaving a rather confused Abby behind him.

The mike was working.

Someone started playing a sad tune on the organ beside the stage as someone else started drumming on an old drum.

Everyone in the church looked up as Hoagie lifted the mike and began to speak:

**"Turn my mike up louder I got to say something  
Light weights step to the side when we come in **

Feel it in your chest the syllables get pumping  
People on the street they panic and start running

Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming  
I jump in my mind and summon the rhyme, I'm dumping

Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in  
Sick of the dark ways we march to the drum and

Jump when they tell us that they wanna see jumping  
Fuck that I wanna see some fists pumping

Risk something, take back what's yours  
Say something that you know they might attack you for

Cause I'm sick of being treated like I have before  
Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for

Like this war's really just a different brand of war  
Like it doesn't cater the rich and abandon poor

Like they understand you in the back of the jet  
When you can't put gas in your tank

These fuckers are laughing their way to the bank and cashing the check  
Asking you to have compassion and have some respect

For a leader so nervous in an obvious way  
Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay

And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day  
In their living room laughing like 'what did he say?"  


A small girl at the back of the room began singing:

**"Amen"**

One by one the other people joined her:

**"Amen  
Amen  
Amen  
Amen"  
**  
Hoagie looked at Abby who was giving him a very faint smile, he returned the smile and continued:

**"In my living room watching but I am not laughing  
Cause when it gets tense I know what might happen **

World is cold the bold men take action  
Have to react or get blown into fractions

Ten years old it's something to see  
Another kid my age drugged under a jeep

Taken and bound and found later under a tree  
I wonder if he had thought the next one could be me

Do you see the soldiers they're out today  
They brush the dust from bullet proof vests away

It's ironic at times like this you pray  
But a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday

There's bombs in the buses, bikes, roads  
Inside your market, your shops, your clothes

My dad he's got a lot of fear I know  
But enough pride inside not to let that show

My brother had a book he would hold with pride  
A little red cover with a broken spine

On the back, he hand-wrote a quote inside  
'When the rich wage war it's the poor who die'

Meanwhile, the leader just talks away  
Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay

And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day  
both scared and angry like "what did he say?"  


The crowed once again began singing:

**"Amen  
Amen  
Amen  
Amen  
Amen"  
**

The next thing Hoagie knew, Abby was standing next to him. And as the crown kept chanting she began chanting, she took the mike and started sighing:

**"With hands held high into the sky so blue,  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you.  
**

**With hands held high into the sky so blue,  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you.**

**With hands held high into the sky so blue,  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you.**

**With hands held high into the sky so blue,  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you.**

**With hands held high into the sky so blue,  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you.**

**With hands held high into the sky so blue,  
As the ocean opens up to swallow you."**

The church became silent.

Hoagie took the mike back from Abby.

"So who's with me?" he said in a low voice.

The crowd erupted into cheer and began marching to the door. Abby and Hoagie smiled at each other. That guard didn't stand a chance.

Catch the full story behind this oneshot after_ Operation: S.O.U.T.H. A.F.R.C.A. _concludes.

* * *

**Review guys, I aint gonna beg.**

**Dark**Mike


End file.
